


Prompt #023 Trust

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had gone wrong in a way that only a Kurosaki could make it go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #023 Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #023 Доверие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540906) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> Soooo happy with this one :)

**The Fall**

It was, as always, a mission gone terribly, terribly wrong.

They were in the human world, Tokyo to be precise, and while two taicho were not usually sent out together and on such short notice, the situation in the city had deemed it necessary. Souls were disappearing without a trace. Hollows weren't the suspects - they left a dark reiatsu behind so they were easy to trace (and there was the fact that they showed up on radar), and neither were Quincy. That had been a suggestion the taicho were almost one hundred percent certain couldn't be possible, but the two Kurosakis had gone out and disproved it anyway.

After that though, the only things they could be sure about were that 1) all they were pulling up were loose ends, and 2) whatever was hunting the souls was still doing it, and doing it well. The couple hadn't performed a single burial in their time in the country's capital, and considering they had been there for a matter of weeks, that in itself was worrying.

Four days before they were due to report back to Byakuya, with news that was consistently going to be negative, they had made a break-through. And somehow, in a way that only a Kurosaki could pull off, it had led them here, eight hundred and fourteen feet off of the group, standing atop the Midtown Tower in the dead of night.

Ichigo was breathing heavily, his heart pounding against his throbbing chest with every beat, the cold midnight air freezing his throat as he wheezed it in and out. Toshiro was dead-weight in his arms, his bloodied head slumped against his husband's bruised chest, his left arm sprained and his fingers broken from falling down a flight of stairs after being pushed with the shock wave from an explosion. They were both still in gigais, trapped, helpless, and whether or not they had received an answer from the hasty message they had sent Soul Society an hour ago was unknown, Ichigo's communicator back at the hotel, and Toshiro's smashed to pieces.

"You still with me Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, surveying the rooftop to the best of his ability, and not daring to go too close to the edge. His legs felt like they were about to give out underneath him, but he be damned that was going to happen while Toshiro was still dazed and very possibly brain-damaged in his arms.

"Muhghgd," came the reply, his husband's best attempt at a clear answer.

"That's good," he said lightly, trying to lift the mood. The whole building shook and shuddered beneath his feet, crying out from the damage their previous fight had inflicted upon it's walls, and the (very close to panicking) fifth division taicho knew it would only be a matter of time before their opponent was upon them again. "Wait here for a sec," he said, gently laying his burden down onto the concrete. He removed his jacket and tucked it around his partner, trying to preserve his body temperature, and then stumbled around to try and find something to help them.

Midtown Tower was one of the tallest buildings in the whole of Tokyo. Standing near the edge and gripping the nearest object to keep himself grounded, Ichigo couldn't help but sympathize with people who were afraid of heights. As he stared at the thousands of lights illuminating the city in a soft glow, he was glad that it was dark, glad that he could hardly make out the ground, because they were an incredible distance from the ground, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach it in the daylight.

At that moment there was an almighty crash from somewhere below them, and Ichigo's heart jumped into his mouth as it was followed by another, and then another, gradually increasing in sound. Cursing and wishing for the safety of Zangetsu in his hands, he spun around to return to Toshiro, only to catch a glimpse of something _unusual_ in the night sky as he bolted across the roof.

Scooping Toshiro up and apologizing swiftly as he hissed in pain, Ichigo took a deep breath. "Toshiro, Toshiro," he muttered urgently, steadily making his way back towards the edge. Toshiro made a noise in acknowledgement, but it was quieter than before, weaker. Gripping his husband tight, Ichigo double-checked the area for what he had seen just a second ago, before asking, "Do you trust me?"

One teal eye cracked open with a furious glare, and Toshiro's unbroken hand twisted the other's shirt.

'What sort of stupid question is that?' was unspoken, but Ichigo got the message loud and clear. Nodding, and hoping to anybody that would listen that he wasn't about to do something stupid, he took another deep breath and whispered for a miracle.

Another explosion crashed beneath them, and a then roar, an inhuman and terrible roar echoed around the building.

With that, Ichigo took a step forward and threw them off of the side.  


 


End file.
